


Someone Else On Top

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Closer - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-22
Updated: 2005-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1640756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Grace</p>
    </blockquote>





	Someone Else On Top

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Grace

 

 

Larry felt like an asshole. He'd never done this before, this internet shit. That was a lie, but it was true that he'd never done it quite like _this_. Never like this. Or maybe he'd just never met someone like Anna.

Met. It was a funny word, since they never actually had. But his hand wrapped around his cock sure felt like her touch and with his eyes shut he could fucking smell her.

The only light in the small office was the blue from the computer screen. Behind Larry's eyes it was swimming with sharks and her tits were pressed up against the glass as he fucked her. They probably weren't going to actually fuck at the aquarium but a goddamn fantasy's a goddamn fantasy. He grunted, his hips jerking forward as he came over his hand.

Best wank of his life over the stupid fucking internet.

*

Larry couldn't believe Alice had ended up with someone like Dan. She was too young, too exquisite. Fucking Cupid. Larry looked over and Cupid's nose was currently touching Anna's cheek. He was torn between wanting to walk over and break it off his smug face and turning back to be attentive to Alice.

She had a different look on her face tonight, different than in her picture. A different kind of sad, he supposed. Less angry, more accepting. Equally lost.

She wasn't as pretty as in her picture. People only looked beautiful like that when they were sad, she was right about that. Whether it was a lie or not, he didn't know, but Alice was right about that.

*

There were things a man didn't ever tell his fianc. One didn't discuss, for example, the number of anonymous fucks he'd had since they started dating (four) or the number of times he'd wanked since waking up this morning (three) or the number of times he'd thought about fucking her while removing sun spots from Mrs. Reaney's face this afternoon (approximately seventeen).

One didn't discuss the fact that, despite the embarrassingly moronic way they'd gotten together, that it still turned him on.

Larry supposed it was the anonymity of it, the internet. The thought of someone touching themself and typing with one hand, imagining an idealized image of him as they lost control. No names, no faces, just the _idea_ of him being able to make someone come.

Of course, none of that had actually happened, not to Larry anyway. It hadn't been Anna; it had been Dan. And the likelihood of Dan's having come that afternoon was slim, despite the fantastic orgasm the experience had given Larry.

One didn't tell his girlfriend that, despite all this, he still thought about it. Sometimes it's Anna behind her laptop, spreading her legs as she pictured him, sliding her fingers between her thighs. But sometimes it's Dan. He'd probably been smoking; he'd definitely been smirking. Glasses on, leaning forward over his keyboard and enjoying every minute of it.

They'd both been thinking about Anna that day.

*

It was funny how shit happened.

Larry had always thought of himself as a good guy. A bit of a wanker sometimes, yeah, but he was a man. Men are crap, as Anna liked to say. Frogs, toads, lobsters. Crap, the lot of them.

He'd fucked around, yeah, but not since they'd become engaged. He'd had more indecent thoughts about people than he'd ever care to admit, but he hadn't fucked around on her, not since that ring was on her finger. Not until the night before last, and with a goddamn whore at that.

Which is why he'd decided to confess it.

He loved Anna, after all. And that's what good, loving men did. They were honest, and so he was. Funny how the whole honesty thing had come to bite him in the arse.

_Now fuck off and die, you fucked up slag._

London was a fucking cold city.

*

Larry hadn't expected to find her here. But then again, he hadn't expected to leave his wife, either. She won't talk to him. That's all he keeps thinking to himself as Alice bends over, pressing herself so close to his face he can almost taste it.

_What does your cunt taste like?_

Heaven.

He isn't sure who he means, when he thinks it, Alice or Anna. Neither of them are speaking to him, even now as Alice's mouth is moving. Talking and acting are two different things, and this little thing is playing a part.

_Would you like me to stop being cheeky?_

No.

He'd seen Alice before, naked and honest. It's not surprising that someone willing to put their pain on a fucking postcard would be willing to shove their crotch in a stranger's face. Nudity has nothing on tears, he thinks dejectedly, sliding another note under her garter.

_Thank you._

Someone this young shouldn't be so goddamn good at this. She should be nervous, unsure. Virginal and blushing. Hell, sometimes she probably is, all knee socks and knickers and shaved pussy, feigning a blush just enough to look genuine in the pink lights of the club. He'd like to see that act.

_Open your legs. Wider._

They're all the same, the lot of them, but Larry's stopped caring about anything but the ache in his trousers. Sick that he could be so miserable and so horny at the same time, but that was what it was. His perversity has never surprised him before, why should it start now?

_Have you ever desired a customer?_

Yes.

When she followed him home that night, neither of them spoke. When he pushed inside her, they didn't speak. There was nothing to say that he hadn't already, and he'd realized an hour ago that every word from her mouth was as big of a lie as Anna's photographs. But he'd seen Alice naked before, and now he was seeing it again.

He wasn't gentle, but he never was. Anna had probably hated him for it, but Alice didn't seem to mind as she clenched around his cock. He gave it to her just like they both needed it.

That night, as he thrust inside of her, they were both thinking about Dan.

*

It was a good twenty minutes before Dan marched back up to the office.

Larry gave him credit for it. He'd not have managed that self-control. He's never been good at self-control.

Dan's different. It wasn't with a rage that he returned, as Larry had expected - as Larry would have returned, fists clenched and jaw set, ready for a fight. Larry's been ready for a fight with Dan for years.

No, Dan came back to his office looking defeated. Drowned. It made Larry smile.

"Honesty is fucking overrated," Dan said to him from the doorway. He spun around, closing the door and paced, silently, wringing his hands like a woman. "Why did you tell me?"

Larry rose from his chair and smiled again, wider. "Honesty," he smirked, "is the hallmark of a solid relationship." He stepped from behind his desk and walked until he was face to face with Dan, so close that their noses were touching. "I told you," he breathed into his face, "because I am a bastard."

Dan blinked at him rapidly, as if trying to focus, and Larry awaited the punch to his jaw. What came instead was his mouth, fierce against Larry's.

Larry reacted in both of the ways he knew how, cruelly and sexually.

"You think this is going to work?" he said into Dan's mouth. He bit at his lips, licked at them, tugged until he was sure they'd bruise. "This isn't going to win her back."

Dan moaned and pulled away, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket. He looked beaten. "Who were you thinking about, just now? Anna? _Alice_?"

"Why Daniel," Larry smirked. "I was thinking of myself."

 

 

 


End file.
